Incinerate The Cabin
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Incineroar gets rewarded a special cabin, and he decides to bring some friends with him! Granted, he doesn't want any of his playable chums to tag along...
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah!" Incineroar bragged while spinning around performing his fiery intense Darkest Lyrant move on a bunch of scared sandbags. "All right!"

Dry Bowser was placing away the bags as he turned to Arceus. "Does he always do that?"

"I'm afraid he does," Arceus calmly replied to Dry Bowser.

Incineroar then bumped right into the arwing, causing it to catch on fire as Falco Lombardi noticed this and got pissed.

"What happened to my friggin' car!?" Falco snapped angrily as he proceeded to partake in a brawl with the fire and dark type cat wrestler Pokemon, causing the smashing to ultimately roll into a brawl. "You heel furred bastard!"

It seemed like this tussle was going to last, until it got interrupted by Toadette farting, who used her stinky fungi spores to halt the entire thing.

"Stop fighting, both of you!" Toadette stated with her face cheeks puffed. "There's no need to be fighting outside the ring! Now apologize!"

Falco snarled as he glared at Incineroar, proceeding to just walk away while Incineroar smirked, taking pride in having won a fight he didn't intend to. Dry Bowser rolled his eyes while Arceus just watched, with Master Hand popping up on the scene.

"Did anything go on that I should know about?" The magic floating gloved asked while moving his fingertips about.

"Nah, it's all right." Arceus explained as he suddenly felt a weight being placed on him, with it just being Incineroar riding on his back. "We can handle this trip with no problem."

"I'll keep them in check if anything happens." Dry Bowser spoke while adjusting his skull.

Master Hand murmured. "How can I be sure?"

"Come on, we can behave!" Toadette squeaked while fanning away her musical methane. "I won't be as pungent as I usually am!"

Master Hand somehow let out a sigh. "Very well, just be sure to behave. All of you." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Anyway with that out of the schedule, Incinceroar took the wheel as he motioned the others to get in. Dry Bowser brushed off his red hair as he went in the back, with Toadette joining him as Arceus took the passenger's seat. Incineroar then roared as he used his fire to heat up the car but not too far to the point where it would incinerate, with it taking off northward away from the manor as they headed off into the creepy looking forest, with it suddenly shifting to night as it began raining harshly.

"Why is it that it always seems to be moody whenever we head to the woods?" Dry Bowser questioned while reading through a newspaper he found.

Arceus tilted his llama shaped head back on the seat. "Oh I'm afraid that it's always like this no matter which forest we go into."

"Something about the way the trees are, I take it?" Toadette spoke up while looking at them with a bit of a scared vibe in her.

"Who cares about a bunch of bark?" Incineroar boasted as he drove over various bushes, not caring for whatever damage he did to the wooded area. "I won a cabin, and you bet I want to make sure it's up to my standards!"

Luckily for the group, in light of the rough driving that was a combination of Incineroar being brash and the road being so rugged, they managed to make it through the dreaded tree infested nightmare as they reached the cabin, with the rain giving away while lightning continued flashing and thunder still boomed, with the cabin being something of that out of a horror piece. Course, no one was intimidated by this... except poor Toadette, but she was surrounded by Dry Bowser (an undead dragon composed of a pile of bones), Arceus (the Pokemon god), and of course Incineroar himself, who touted that he was more ferocious than whatever it was that they were going to find inside the cabin.

"This exterior doesn't look so bad." Incineroar stated while observing the area around him, flexing his muscles while doing so as the fire on his belt brightly shined. "Where is that shoddy looking old place that leads to a lab...?"

"...this isn't like that mansion." Dry Bowser pointed out while pulling out the bags from the vehicle, being willing to take them all due to having extra storage place within his spiky charcoal shell.

Toadette trembled with fright as she tried to keep her composition. "Ooh... I gotta be brave, this place doesn't seem that spooky!"

"Yes, shouldn't you know how to handle this with you being a archivist?" Arceus brought up while casually walking forward.

Toadette puffed up her face with her hands on her hips. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm still a little girl, kinda!"

"Stop crying, let's go explore this place!" Incineroar bellowed as he took a look around the interior, having his arms folded as he huffed. "This place looks better on the in than the out, and yet... I'm still not feeling a vibe from here."

"Do you feel that way about everything?" Arceus looked up at the ceiling to notice that there were dust hanging from it.

"Only when I'm in a mood to fight." Incineroar pointed out as he pushed a vase down, with it already looking pretty crappy as he shrugged. "Although when I get the urge to do something hot in bed..."

"Ooh, what crush do you have?" Toadette held her hands together in an adorable fashion.

Incineroar blushed as he shook his head, frantically waving his arms at the young mushroom girl. "No, it's not like that!"

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes while brushing through the big darkened curtains. "You're the 1 who brought it up."

Incineroar huffed as he went upstairs to check on the various rooms, noticing that there were different colors that gave them a distinct appearance.

"Well at least this place looks gaudy enough for a rest."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this place is wonderful." Incineroar stated while scratching up the broken down sofa with his claws.

Arceus looked out the windows as he noticed a strange fog was forming outside. "Don't you feel that this place is suspicious?"

"Oh what, being devoid of annoying fighters?"

"You know what I meant."

"Well I don't." Toadette spoke up as she was trying to do some dancing, but couldn't find her tempo due to the creaking floors.

Dry Bowser was observing the walls closely. "This place feels like it wasn't here before."

"What, that is just poofed into existence?" Incineroar scoffed while stretching. "Did you use your godly powers again?"

Arceus had no visual response for that. "If I wanted to will this place into being, I would have put it in something less... drab."

Incineroar squinted his eyes. "Well I'm going to go see what's outside."

"Any reason for it?" Arceus continued.

Incineroar adjusted his fiery wrestling belt. "No, I just feel like it."

And with that, he just up and left, leaving the others to enjoy themselves within the cabin.

"Don't you feel that he's not taking this place for its charms?" Toadette questioned.

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes. "Why would we be the ones to ruin his good time?"


	3. Chapter 3

Things seemed to be nice and calm at the cabin... and then Incineroar rammed right into it with a fire attack, panting heavily while getting back up.

Arceus looked at him with curiosity. "What happened? I know I could just sense it given my power, but I decided to not opt using it."

"We need to barricade this place... now!" Incineroar stated as he grabbed several pieces of wood and began placing them around the door and windows.

Toadette had her hands on her face. "This must be bad if something spooked you!"

Dry Bowser couldn't help but laugh. "I'm arguably the scariest thing here, and he hasn't ever felt the urge to run from me."

"That's because you're not brainless!" Incineroar interrupted as he used his Darkest Lariat to seal up the outside forces by enforcing extra protection on the wooded shielding. "What I saw in there wants nothing but brains to eat!"

Arceus tilted his llama shaped head. "Really dude? Zombies are what you're afraid of?"


	4. Chapter 4

"How many more of them are there?" Arceus asked after he and the others were attacking the zombies for a long while.

"I'm not sure!" Incineroar continued spinning around with his Darkest Lariat attack as it was becoming clear that he was getting tired. "No idea. I could have sworn I remembered where they started popping up, but it's not coming quite clear to me."

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes after using his electricity on the lower number of zombies. "Well that's just great."

"No it's not!" Toadette screamed as she was trying to shrink the zombie horde with her mini mushrooms, with it not working out as they grew back up to normal size.

Eventually Arceus became tired of this and just used his godly power to eliminate all of the zombies, allowing the team to have some breathing room as the cabin had been damaged in the attack, with the llama like Pokemon towering over Incineroar as Dry Bowser took off some of his bones to polish while Toadette collapsed on the couch.

"All right, let's go and check out the pit where you found them." Arceus said as he lead the charge out of the building.

Incineroar rubbed his chin while following. "Never would think that you decide to just go all out. Why don't you do that more?"


End file.
